


A New Beginning

by seratonation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-OT3, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can't sleep, so she goes to visit Finn, who is still healing. She finds someone else there already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 1 of the 52 week challenge: A New Beginning.

Rey isn't used to this. The bed is too soft, there’s a soft humming coming from somewhere she can't locate and it’s too cold. 

Way, way too cold. She wraps the blanket around her, slips on the thick socks Poe had given her and shuffles outside. 

It was Poe who’d shown her her quarters, with a promise that Finn will join her when he was better. But for now, it’s impossible to sleep. 

She knows there are less risks here, and that she is safer here than she ever was on Jakku but she can't sit still. 

She finds herself at the medical bay. She doesn't have to wonder why she’s here. She weaves her way through the beds and curtains until she makes it to Finn’s bed, only to find Poe already there, socked feet propped on the edge of bed, a tablet in hand. 

“Oh,” she says, “I’ll come back.”

“No, stay,” he says, “I’m just studying, unless you wanted to talk to him, I can leave.”

She shakes her head tightly, pulls the blankets tightly around herself and sits down on FInn’s other side. 

They sit in silence for a long time, until Poe lowers his feet and leans over. “Did he really do that?”

“What?”

“I’m catching up on reports,” he clarifies, “to see if it can be done better next time, and- did he really fight Kylo Ren with a lightsaber?”

She nods. “Idiot,” she says. 

“But brave,” Poe says, “usually only force sensitives can use lightsabers, I can’t imagine how...” He shakes his head ruefully, his voice trailing away.

She looks at Finn at that and turns back to Poe. “He did it for me.”

Poe nods. “I know,” he says, and smiles.

“Are you and him-” she starts, and stops, wondering what they call it on this side of the galaxy.

Poe seems to understand anyway because he turns his smile to her. “I was going to ask you the same thing,” he says. 

She laughs softly. “No,” she says, “we never really had a chance to get to that. And there’s still so much to be done.”

Poe shrugs. “That doesn't have to stop you,” he says.

“I think I’ll wait until he’s awake at least,” she says smiling.

It was Poe’s turn to laugh. “Yeah that’d help.”

They’re silent again, but this time it’s a lot more comfortable. 

“I heard that you fly,” Poe says, eventually, “I saw the data logs of the Falcon, your manoeuvres at Jakku were amazing, who taught you to fly?”

“I taught myself,” she says, “it wasn't hard, once I figured it out.”

He grins. “Not a lot of people see it that way,” he says, “have you thought about training? We could always use pilots when we’re out there.”

She nods, looking away, her eyes landing on Finn again. “I did think about it,” she says, “but there’s something I have to do first.”

Poe looks down too. “You’re going to find Luke Skywalker.”

“Yes,” she says, “now that we know where he is, I have to see where this thread leads. I have to give him back his 'saber, at least.”

Poe smiles at that, then looks at her. “We’ll be waiting for you to come back.”

She looks at him with determination. She knows all about waiting. “I will come back.”

“I know,” Poe says, “I believe you.”

She nods and relaxes back into her chair.

***

She must have fallen asleep because she wakes up to being shaken gently. She looks up at the nurse smiling at her, and when she was sure Rey is awake she goes to Poe, who had also fallen asleep, tablet laying flat on his stomach, gently rising and falling with every breath.

She watches him look at the nurse in confusion, and then sit up, bringing his feet to the ground and rubbing his face with the hand not holding on to the tablet. 

“You two are not meant to be here,” the nurse says. 

“Sorry,” Poe says, and stands up.

“Go,” the nurse says, “just make sure you get permission next time.”

Rey nods and Poe joins her as they walk out. He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand at odd angles. “Let me walk you to your room,” he says.

“Okay,” she says, still feeling groggy herself and glad for the company.

They walk in silence and when they reach her door she hesitates. “Thank you,” she says. 

“It’s nothing,” he says. 

“No, I mean, for everything.”

He smiles at that. “Any friend of Finn’s is a friend of mine.”

She smiles back and goes inside. As she drifts back to sleep she thinks about the future, and hopes.


End file.
